This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A wireless communication device, such as a key fob, a smartphone, a smart watch, or a computer (e.g., a tablet, laptop, personal digital assistant, etc.), for example, can be used to communicate with a motor vehicle. For example, a wireless communication device can communicate with a vehicle in order to access, diagnose faults, start/stop, and/or provide power to certain components and/or systems within the vehicle. In particular, a user may utilize a wireless communication protocol (e.g., short-range radio wave communication, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH®, near field communication (NFC), etc.) to access and/or operate the vehicle. In this regard, the operator may access and/or operate the vehicle by utilizing a wireless communication protocol controlled and powered by a smartphone.
While known systems and methods for communicating between a wireless communication device and a vehicle have proven acceptable for their intended purposes, such systems may be susceptible to undesirable operating characteristics.